Heart of Ice
by Mallory Mirkov
Summary: When Logan met Jack Frost on a cold December night, something sparked. A year after meeting the winter spirit, Jack returns...but does he feel the same? Can a mortal even BE with an immortal Guardian of Winter? Slash, yaoi. OC X Jack Frost. Enjoy! Flamers will be frozen by Jack personally! Rating might go up later DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF REVIEWS AND OTHERWISE INSPIRATION!
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Ice**

**by Mallory Mirkov**

**Chapter 1: The Heart wants what the Heart wants**

**A/N: If you've read my stories, it's obviously going to be yaoi.****But this is actually more of a story that my usual PWP so enjoy**

**So, I was watching TV a few weeks ago when I saw something. It was one of the commercials for the movie and when the trailer ended, I was fangirling over Jack.**

**He is just too hot: I don't understand how an animated character can be that incredibly hot. It defies the laws of reality.**

**Well moving on, after some inspiration from fanfics, I began to work on this. **

**This takes place after the movie. God, its frustrating to write about something when the movie isn't out yet .**

"_Who are you?" I asked. I was a bit shocked someone else was in this roof besides me. It was my place. Just mine._

"_I'm Jack" said the boy simply. He had sort of spiky white hair that didn't seem like it was dyed at all, pale skin and calf-level brown leather pants and a baggy blue jacket on. He had no shoes and had a Sheppard's staff._

"_Um…what are you doing in my roof?" I replied, slightly angry at the strange boy._

"_Sorry. I was just thinking here." he said. I gasped. His eyes were a shimmering hue of iridescent blue, as if the colors of the deepest ocean had been placed on his irises. I suddenly felt like a jerk._

"_It's okay….Are you cold?" I approached him, feeling the ice under me crunch as I slowly walked across my roof._

"_I'm fine…the name is Jack" said the boy, introducing himself and giving me a lopsided smirk._

"_I'm Logan, nice to-AH!" I yelled as I slipped on the ice under me. My eyes locked with his momentarily as, with a yell, I fell off the roof with a slide. Cold wind blew wildly around me as I fell. I nearly closed my eyes when I saw Jack leap off the roof like an acrobat and shoot right at me at an impossible speed. He managed to grab me around my chest in mid-air. With a hard jolt, I stopped falling._

_We stood hovering in silence for a minute before I broke the silence._

"_How?" I asked, shocked as Jack held me, my feet dangling from the ground that could have been my grave._

_Now that I was closer, I could feel Jack's skin. Cold...it reminded me a lot of marble. His jacket had a thin layer of frost on it as well and so did his cheeks. He radiated cold. He was cold._

"_I'm Jack Frost" said the silver haired boy, his breath cold. I suddenly felt very terrified as I realized of my current location._

"_Please put me down." I said, my eyes wide with fear…I could see Jack's image blur already from my intense vertigo. I began to sweat and images began to grow blurry and unfocused, fear clouding my vision._

"_Scared of heights?"_

"_Like hell" I whispered. My stomach was wrapped so tightly in knots I was scared I wouldn't be able to properly digest again._

"_Hold on" he replied. I nodded, burying my face in the crook of his neck and feeling the rough cold blue fabric of his jacket. Slowly, he levitated upwards and gently set me down. _

"_It's okay, you're not in the air" he said. I raised my head and suddenly noticed just how close he was to me and that (embarrassingly) I had my arms wrapped around his neck, trembling. My skin was clammy, my heart hammering and I was probably flushing red. Quickly, I got back, feeling myself heat up. Jack seemed unfazed however. _

"_Um…I'll be going." he said, preparing to leave after a few minutes of awkward staring._

"_Wait! Don't go!" I pleaded, grabbing his hand. I didn't know why but the thought of him leaving….pained me a bit. _

_Jack looked back. His eyes seemed confused, like he was trying to understand something._

"_Okay" he said simply, floating back down. He was about a few inches taller that me, so that I came up to his chin._

"_Let's go to my room. I don't want to fall" I said, slowly striding across the snow and gripping the branch of a tree as I finally made it across. Sliding down its dull brown bark, I entered my window. Jack followed me in, his presence causing my window to be lightly coated in ice._

"_Nice place" he remarked. I took off my bulky green jacket and looked at Jack. His skin was illuminated by the moon above._

"_Thanks…what are you?" I asked, sitting down in my bed._

"_If I only knew. Not many can see me. I'm like a freelancer. If there's winter, I'm there." he said. He held out his hands and summoned a glowing blue ball of snow, which he then crushed and threw the slushy remains outside the window._

_I smiled. "You look so…"_

"_Strange?" offered Jack, putting his staff down._

"_Slightly." I said, sitting in my bed. Jack sat right next to me, his icy aura radiating and chilling me slightly. He was frowning at me, as if confused._

"_Are you okay?" I inquired slightly. _

"_There is something different about you" replied Jack. His eyebrows were knitted together in confusion. I noticed that they were black, unlike the rest of his hair._

"_Is it a good thing or bad thing?" I questioned rather boldly._

_Jack put his hand directly on my cheek. I felt my own skin reacting to his, blood rushing to warm my cheeks. His eyes twinkled with the spark of intelligence and mischievousness. _

"_Good" he breathed before everything melted and faded to black. My consciousness faded, but not before I felt some icy cold upon my lips and faded to oblivion._

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

I woke up with a yell. Not again.

Another dream about Jack Frost.

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Same boring room. The same dark green wall-paper and natured inspired decorations.

Today was exactly a year that I'd encountered the spirit of ice and snow. All the evidence of me meeting him was a piece of wood that I'd found in my table. It was part of his staff most likely. It had only one thing on it: a "J" carved on it. That and a note that was in my desk drawer:

_Logan,_

_It was really nice to meet you. Keep the wood piece. I'll see you soon._

_-Jack_

On some occasions, I would turn to the wood piece and the J would be glowing bright blue. I clutched it tight and for a split second, I could see Jack in hazy visions. Flying, playing, and spreading ice and snow everywhere he went.

But last time, when the wood had been glowing, I saw Jack flying high in the air, yelling as he froze a horse created from swirling black sand like material to a statue and caused it to explode.

Was Jack in trouble? I never found out. It had been maybe 2 months I'd seen that vision. Whenever I "saw" Jack, I felt close to him, as if right next to him.

I put the wood in my pocket and as I got ready for school, I looked at myself in the mirror once.

I was rather skinny for my age and despite eating as much as I could, gained no weight. My hair was light orange and kept long and my eyes the same shade of light brown.

Was it strange for me to hold on to the wood? To worry about an immortal boy who most likely already forgotten all about me?

I had no answer. I walked out into the empty hall, feeling even more alone that usual.

My parents had left yesterday to go visit family. My school was sick of my absences so I was forced to stay behind. After much pleading, they had finally left. I was alone for a week! I took a quick shower and then headed downstairs, my stomach grumbling for food.

"_If there's winter, I'm there"_

Was Jack nearby? Above me, spreading winter at his wake? My visions only worked if the wood was glowing, which was rarely nowadays.

As I munched on my pancakes, I kept gazing outside, snow slowly falling and making the snowpiles larger and larger. I placed my plate on the sink and slung my backpack in my arm when suddenly, the wood in my pocket began to grow cold and the freezer opened with an icy gust of wind. Ice cubes gently floated out, swirling in the air. Gasping, I looked as they arranged themselves to spell out one word:

LOGAN

"Miss me?" asked a familiar voice. Jack was casually leaning against my front door, his easy going grin plastered all over his face.

I dropped my backpack and rushed to him, my heart racing like a wild steed.

Jack gave an "oof!" as I wrapped my arms around him. His staff clattered to the ground. Slowly, the spirit returned the hug. The warmth of my body began to ebb away as Jack's powers slowly leeched it away. I pulled away. He seemed different for some reason. More…mature. Slightly. Not very. This was Jack anyway. The year had done good to me. I was as tall as he was.

"You look older" remarked Jack, cocking his head.

"We can't all be immortal can't we?" I laughed. My grin faded a bit.

"What happened to you? The other night? A year ago?"

Jack hesitated. "Sorry about that…I was a bit…pre-occupied." He looked away for a second.

I smiled. "Never mind, I'm just glad you're here. You want some ice cream?"

Jack's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the word "ice cream"

Invisible to all but me, Jack floated nearby as I walked down the street. I noticed that his presence caused nearby grass and trees to be coated in frost and water to turn to ice.

"You seem more powerful" I noted.

"I guess. What is school again?" asked Jack.

"It's where ordinary kids go to learn useless things to get jobs. Basically hell" I said. I tried to imagine Jack sitting in Algebra 1, trying to figure out the value of x.

Nope, too weird. Heck, if he got irritated, he'd probably freeze the teacher and leave.

"It's mandatory to go?"

"Yeah. But don't worry, I got a break next week…and if you could maybe summon a nice blizzard to make me not go to school that would be nice" I said. Jack giggled.

"I want to go to your "school" said Jack as I sat in the bus stop.

"Very funny Jack." I snorted.

"I'm serious, I want to!" pleaded Jack.

A light bulb lit up in my head.

"Ok, you can come. But you have to make sure to make a really bad snow storm that lasts until Friday or Saturday." I said.

"Why?" he inquired

"Because if we have a bad blizzard, school is cancelled because the ice can cause accidents with the cars."

"Deal" replied the sprite.

I laughed at Jack.

Jack decided that he would meet me a lunch rather that be around me for my first 3 periods of class.

"I'll meet you outside at lunch" I promised.

Nodding, Jack flew away, leaving a cold wind at his wake.

I sighed as I turned my attention to the building behind

"Please don't let it be a horrible day" I said, walking towards the doors.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

As I flew above, I kept coming back to one thought.

Logan

"What is it with Logan…" I said aloud.

"Logan Matthews?" asked a familiar voice.

I turned to see Tooth beaming at me.

"Tooth!" I yelped, floating to her.

"Hi Jack! Just thought I would fly a bit: it was a slow night. So what is it with Logan?" she asked.

"Umm…how do you know him?" I asked. Tooth's violet eyes narrowed.

"He's the only Logan in this town, oddly enough. Yeah. He can see me: caught me 4 years ago. And Sandy nearly freaked at him when he saw him too…"

"Why is it some people can us?" I questioned

"North says it's because those people especially need us. Like Jamie." said Tooth.

"You're half human right?" I asked bluntly.

"Yeah. Always have" she giggled.

"I know this is going to sound weird but…I feel really weird around him." I said cautiously.

Tooth narrowed her eyes.

"How so?" she asked.

"He makes me really happy and my stomach feels like it's in knots and my chest feels tight …it's weird. I know I'm not a human anymore but…do you know what it is?" I asked.

Tooth's violet eyes were stormy.

"What?" I asked

"Jack, I think you have a crush on him"

"Tooth, I think you've lost whatever made your brain not go completely BATSHIT insane" I retorted.

"Logan and Jack, sitting in a tree, K I-"

"Finish that and you'll be a Toothsicle" I growled.

"Why so defensive huh?" asked Tooth, her eyes locked on me.

"I don't know! It's just not possible…" I said. It wasn't. I couldn't. I _shouldn't._

"If you're afraid because he's a boy-"

"It's not that! It's because he's…mortal…and…ugh, I need to clear my head" I replied.

Tooth's eyes softened.

"Jack!" she yelped just before I summoned a frosty cloud to hide me.

_Could it be possible? Could I like him?_

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

During his time away from him, he had been frequently tempted to pop over there but just remembering Logan gave even him chills. And he had dreams about him at times…

What if Logan just didn't feel the same?

He suddenly flew to the town below.

11:34

He was in lunch by now…

Floating invisibly to all, Jack searched for Logan among the students. Finally, after some confusion, he spotted the boy sitting in a table, a splotch of orange visible from the air.

"Logan!" he half whispered/ half yelled.

Logan looked up and smiled. "Here, a treat Icicle Boy" he grinned. He dug into his lunchbox to pull out a large chocolate flavored ice cream bar. Licking his lips, Jack sat down next to Logan and began to eat the treat.

"I suppose it looks like I'm talking to the air and my floating ice cream is vanishing" giggled Logan.

"I'm very much solid….well, slightly…a bit…augh, nevermind." replied Jack.

"LOGAN!"

A girl walked over to them. She had short blonde hair, numerous bracelets in her arms and "strange" written all over her. Jack quickly swallowed his ice cream and threw away the stick.

"What is it Luna?" asked Logan as the blonde sat.

"I finished my story! You wanna read it?" asked Luna, blue eyes full of excitement. Jack frowned.

"Who is this?" asked the pale boy acidly, as if Luna were some evil remnant of devil spawn.

Logan ducked under the table.

"My friend Luna. Calm down." warned Logan.

A split second later, Alexander plopped down next to Luna.

"What's up?" he said casually.

"The birds, dumbass" laughed Luna before kissing him.

"_Good, she's taken….damn it, stop thinking about him" _thought Jack.

"Logan, why you so lonely?" asked Alexander.

"Anti-social." replied Logan sharply.

The brunette frowned.

"We need to get you a date ya know?" he said.

Luna spit out the water she was sipping while Logan chocked on his sandwich, shooting Jack a look before returning his attention to Alexander.

"I'm not in the mood for a relationship" he replied, swallowing thickly.

"Come on there has to be at least one girl or dude you like" said Alexander.

"Somehow, I regret telling you I'm bisexual with every passing second" said Logan, glaring at Alexander.

"_Oh, I like someone. Problem is A) He's invisible and B) With my luck, he'll like someone else…" _thought Logan.

"_Well, at least I've mentally admitted it. I like Jack Flippin' Frost. Now, if only I could tell him..." _thought Logan, munching away.

"Who is even your type?" asked Luna

"…I really don't have a clue" said Logan.

Meanwhile, Jack was silently thinking about this new revelation.

"_I don't have the guts to tell him…I'll show him after school" _he declared in his head, his blue eyes never leaving Logan.

* * *

**Later, Period 7, few minutes till dismissal.**

"Come on…come on" said Logan.

"In conclusion, the last days of the American revolution…" droned on the teacher, his voice sounding more like a robot.

"God, someone please cause a distraction." prayed Anne.

"Ask and you shall receive" whispered a voice in Logan's ear, causing him to shiver.

Jack rubbed his hands together and then blew across his palm. A freezing gust of wind rolled across the slightly warm air and landed on the teacher's desk. A layer of frost caused the desk to partly become a block of ice.

"Holy shit!" yelled Luna, pointing at the desk

The teacher became so mystified with the icy desk, above his head, 3:29 became 3:30.

"Dismissed" said the teacher, still focused on the desk.

Logan giggled along with Jack. Instead of following the rushing river outside towards the front doors, they headed towards the back doors. Once there, they burst out laughing. After what seemed like days, they finally stopped, letting out a couple of giggles now and then.

"Aww crap…I missed the buses" said Logan, as in the distance, large yellow buses rolled by.

"It will take me 2 hours to get home now" he said.

A smile, dazzling and radiant, crept up Jack's face. Logan looked at him momentarily before it dawned on him.

"NO!" he protested. Jack simply grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Hold on, it's going to be a bumpy flight" he warned, just before he summoned a cold gust of wind underneath him and was sent, along with his screaming friend, into the frigid heavens.

The cold wind whipped both boy's hair violently, orange and white. Jack smiled as they both flew in the air.

"How's it going?" asked Jack.

"I. HATE. THIS." Hissed Logan through clenched teeth.

"Just open your eyes. Trust me. You'll like it"

"But-

"Trust me" said Jack.

Hesitating slightly, Logan opened his brown eyes and looked.

Clouds below them were stretched out like white cotton below the town. It was beautiful. All of the buildings and cars moving underneath them.

"Awesome right?" said jack.

_Here goes_

"Yeah, it really is" said Logan, beaming. His vertigo was still causing blurriness but it seemed weaker that usual.

"Listen…I just wanted to tell you that the reason I left was because I had a mission…"

"What mission."

"Well, you know the Tooth fairy and the Sandman and Santa right?" asked Jack.

"Of course…they're real like you, right?"

"Yes. Well, there was this bad guy, Pitch…he's like, the head boogeyman. He was trying to take over the world, you know, _as usual for all these villains lately._ And all that time, I could feel someone near me but not truly there."

"Oh…who was it?" asked Logan

"You. All that time, I thought of you. I know you probably don't feel the same, or you don't want a relationship but..in the short time I've known you…I think I might have feelings for you."

For a moment, they just flew, in silence while Jack watched Logan in panic.

"It was you. That cold in my lips that night. That was you" remembered Logan. It hadn't been the air. It was Jack. _Kissing him._

"Yeah…err..It was kinda of on impulse and-"

Jack was cut off as Logan gripped Jack tighter and kissed him full in the lips.

It was sort of weird. Logan's warmth fought Jack's arctic chill. A numbing feeling spread throughout his body, originating from his lips.

When oxygen was vital, he pulled away.

Brown met blue.

Jack nuzzled with Logan, hugging him as tightly as physically possible, as if trying to merge with him.

"I'm never letting you go" he muttered, feeling Logan hug him back.

**Well, that was a long first chapter! And a long time to write it too! (I think this is about 13 pages long) This story will focus on Jack's life a little then move on to Logan. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review because….yeah just review…seriously….I need my reviews….FEED ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of Ice**

**By Mallory Mirkov**

**Chapter 2: Being Normal….as much as possible**

**A/N: HELLO! Back for more I see! Thanks for the love, each and every one of you! Now, kick back and fangirl! (or fanboy ;D) Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with life (I have one) but, hey here's the chapter, now enjoy!**

* * *

When they arrived home after a bit more flying, Logan had fallen asleep. Chuckling, Jack set him in bed and tucked him in. He watched him for a while. His mouth was slightly open and his orange bangs were slightly covered in snow.

He looked like a slightly frosty angel

Jack walked out and took off his jacket and plopped in the couch. Slowly, his eyes gently drifted to sleep.

**BEEP BEEP!**

Jack snapped awake to find Logan in the kitchen nearby, taking out a mug of chocolate from the microwave.

"Hey" he greeted, striding to Logan and hugging him from the back.

"Sorry I woke you up. Couldn't sleep." said Logan.

"It's fine" said Jack, his lips just barely making contact with Logan's pink cheek.

"Wonder what's on" stammered Logan, heading over to the couch, followed by Jack. Relationship or not, he was still shy as hell, and a shirtless Jack was making him rather uneasy.

The TV had nothing good, so he settled on SpongeBob.

"That starfish is worse that the elves" said Jack after a few minutes into the episode.

"He is pretty dumb" agreed Logan, as his head resting on Jack's bare torso. For a skinny boy, he sure was fit…making frost and snow must be a work-out, though Logan, feeling his faint abs in the back of his head and noticing his biceps.

"Why do you like me?" questioned Logan suddenly.

Jack looked at him.

"Your smile. Your eyes. Your personality. Especially the hair"

Logan laughed.

"What do you like about me?" asked Jack.

"You…give me a rush. It's like you make me scared and nervous but also happy and like I could do anything" answered Logan.

"I'm glad. Because when you're with me, you'll never be bored ever." smirked Jack, wrapping his arms around his flustered boyfriend.

"Thanks" he smiled.

Sipping on the chocolate, he felt a hot drop fall on Jack's skin. It froze to a dull brown teardrop shaped icicle and fell off.

"You want some?" offered Logan, holding up the chocolate.

Lowering his lips, the winter spirit took a brief sip.

"Tasty. You try it" he growled as the cup froze from contact with his lips.

Setting the cup in the coffee table, Jack's lips attacked Logan's. Polar opposite temperatures met, colliding and moving in perfect sync and tasting like chocolate. Jack gently pushed down Logan and laid on him, his small figure dominated by the taller boy. Again, he resumed the kiss, feeling his lover's heat try in vain to combat his frosty mouth but to no avail. Jack's tongue pressed against Logan's lips and the other boy allowed him entrance. As the kiss began to become more lustful, Jack suddenly bit Logan's lower lip, causing him to yelp and blood began to leak out, only to have Jack lap it up. It didn't really hurt as numbing cold quickly caused him to forget the love-induced cut.

"Mine" he said just before he adjusted himself and cuddled with Logan until blissful sleep took them.

**BUZZ BUZZ!**

Logan suddenly yelled and ripped himself free of Jack, alarmed.

"Crap, it's time for school!" he yelled. Lucky his phone had been under his back and alerted he had about 45 minutes to get ready, despite it taking usually an hour with his laziness.

"Wuzzgoingon" grumbled Jack, his voice cracky from sleep and lack of use.

"Come on, get up!" warned Logan.

"5 more minutes"

"Ugh, I'll be in the shower. When I get out, I'll lend you some of my clothes and we can go to school." said Logan.

After a hot shower (he wasn't fond of the freezing chill Jack had given him), he snatched his brown shirt and some jeans and his bulky yet warming green coat. After snatching some stuff for Jack, he also took out one of his old bags and put a binder, notebook and a couple of pencils for him.

"Jack! Come up here, you have to get dressed!" hollered Logan. A few minutes later, Jack walked in, yawning.

"What's that?" asked the spreader of snow.

"Your temporary clothes." said Logan. It was plain light blue t-shirt, black jeans and white sneakers, along with a navy blue jacket and his new book bag, a drawstring bag with a picture of NASA on it.

"Wait hold on" said Logan. Blushing slightly, he took out some boxers and socks.

"Um…here" said the boy, handing over the undergarments.

"Barely a day and I'm already wearing your underwear?" snickered Jack.

"Shush" said Logan, about to leave

"Aw…don't you want to see me change?" winked the spirit, causing Logan to go bright scarlet and flee.

In his new clothes, Jack looked completely different and even….normal. Save for the snow-white locks and unnaturally bright blue eyes.

"Wow" gaped Logan.

"Come on, boyfriend" said Jack. Suddenly he stopped.

"Hold on a second" Jack closed his eyes and a blue glow emitted from him.

"What was that?" questioned Logan.

"Now everyone can see me" explained Jack as they left the door.

Logan felt himself blush hard at the bus stop.

"Ok, let's go" urged Logan, tugging at Jack's arm as the yellow bus' doors opened. All the girls immediately began to join in small groups as Jack passed them, oblivious of what his presence was causing. Some of the boys stared, shocked at his white hair.

"God, someone just kill me" begged Logan silently.

The entire bus ride, he felt Jack keep ask him questions. It was endearingly cute, but it was like a flood he couldn't contain.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yup. Just about there. Hey, once we get there, you stick to me because they have no idea you're new here and-"

"Um…don't be mad at me but…the school knows I'm coming." said Jack.

"How?" asked Logan.

"Well, I wanted to come here and for some reason, North, Santa for you, agreed. He said I should stay with you until summer. He took care of everything. I'm Jack Fields now" said the Guardian sheepishly.

"And you're aware that my parents are going to return by Christmas morning right?" asked Logan.

"North already put a charm on them. They'll think I'm the son of an old friend of theirs and are letting me stay while my "parents" are in Africa researching a cure for cancer for Tasmanian Devils" said Jack smoothly.

"This just reeks of disaster you know that" replied Logan.

"Come on, love conquers all" muttered Jack

"When did you become a romantic fool?" asked Logan

"Hum…I don't remember…enlighten me, when did we first meet again?" replied Jack.

Logan giggled as the bus screeched to a stop.

"We're here" he said, slightly sad.

"Class, this is a new student…Jack Fields" said Miss York, pointing at Jack.

"Hi!" waved Jack.

All the girls in the class erupted in breathless sighs, easily charmed. Luna was too busy ogling Alexander as he slept to care however.

"Mr. Fields...you can take a seat in the back, between Mr. Matthews and Miss. Robinson"

Both Luna and Logan raised their hands, Logan with a small hint of a smile. However, if Miss York saw she would most likely change him.

"These shoes and socks are killing me, can I take them off?" asked Jack.

"Being barefoot isn't allowed, sorry. By the way, that's Luna and that's her boyfriend, Alexander" said Logan, introducing his friends.

"Where's Alexander?" asked Jack.

"The sleeping guy right there. Nice to meet you" said Luna, greeting Jack.

"You too."

"You're too cute…you better stick with me. The girls will label you as "weirdo" and not try to kill you" said Luna.

"Hehehe, I'm already in a relationship, so I'll just say I'm taken."

"Ooooh, who's the lucky girl?"

"Lucky boy…umm…" Jack looked at Logan. He nodded, hiding behind his bag just as Jack said

"Lucky boy. That boy being Logan." whispered Jack into Luna's ear.

It took 3 seconds before Luna squealed so loud Miss York looked up.

"THAT IS SO ADORABLE!" she said, squealing like a maniac.

"Oh dear god help me" prayed Logan.

"Miss Robinson!" snapped Miss York.

"Sorry" said Luna.

"On with today's lessons…" continued York.

Through some unknown way, (Logan suspected magic at work or just plain luck), Jack mysteriously ended up in most of his classes, save for the last one. Jack made it rather hard for him at gym.

"Want to kiss behind the bleachers?" asked Jack in a whisper.

"You're kidding right?" asked Logan, nearly face palming at the suggestion. Cocking an eyebrow and giving Logan his signature grin, Jack ran off. Logan watched as his boyfriend sneakily used his flying ability to leap slightly higher than the other kids.

"Hey Matthews, you wanna join?" questioned Luke, one of the boys there.

"Uh…."

"Of course he will!" laughed Jack, grabbing him and pulling him in.

By the end of the period, Logan was standing in a field of whimpering and moaning bodies along with a shell-shocked Jack.

"What did you do to them?" asked Jack.

"I'm really accident prone." responded Logan, sweat-dropping massively.

"This shocks even me…" said Jack.

"Matthews, have you been to some sort of military facility to train?" asked Coach Lenore.

"No."

"Consider it"

Back home, Jack donned his regular clothes and once again became invisible to everyone.

"Ok, time to brew up a blizzard" he said, spinning his staff. Watching him from distance, he watched as Jack flew in the air and be to spin his staff even more quickly until it was blur of glowing blue and wood. Blue energy shot out and hit the clouds, condensing rain to snow. Wind began to howl, whipping Jack's silvery hair and pelting the earth with frost. Above, the white clouds became dark grey and began to unleash chunks of snow everywhere. Satisfied, Logan watched as the winter spirit unleashed the full force of his power. After a few minutes, Jack descended from above.

"How's that?" asked Jack, slightly breathless.

"Perfect. Like you" replied Logan, kissing Jack.

"A few days till Christmas" said Jack thoughtfully.

"Yup. Now that we've got the blizzard blocking the school, we're all alone you know" muttered Jack, embracing Logan.

"Plenty of time for that, Refrigerator Boy." said Logan, getting up from the couch.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"I do NOT kill people" grumbled the spirit, watching a cheesy snow man attempt to murder a man.

"Like they know how you really look like" laughed Logan.

"Should have made the Vikings draw pictures of me…" said Jack.

"You're a little late for that" giggled his boyfriend.

"Yeah…way overdue." agreed Logan.

**Kind of a boring chapter but, eh, it's got it's moments. Next chapter will be more interesting, don't worry. Hopefully, it will be published faster. Anyway, I hope you people enjoyed it, thanks again for all the follows and likes and reviews, I appreciate them all. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of Ice**

**Chapter 3: 3 Boys, 1 girl equals hilarity**

**By Mallory Mirkov**

**A/N: The movie was awesome! Jack Frost was still as sexy as ever (spoiler alert: hot with brown hair AND with white hair! xD). Hope you all had awesome Thanksgiving because I'M grateful for all of you how read and enjoyed the story!**

When Logan woke up, Jack was slumbering underneath him. Even with mouth wide open and hair looking slightly more like a puffball, he was still handsome.

"Eh, sleeping beauty, get up" said Logan

"I'm up, I'm up!" laughed Jack, giggling.

"So, what misadventures should we get into now?" asked Logan, getting off his frozen boyfriend.

"How about cooking? I'm starving" said Jack.

"You eat?" asked Logan.

"Well I don't really need to eat but on occasion I do get hungry" he said, rubbing his stomach.

"Well, let's see what we can come up with from what's left of last's weeks grocery shopping" said Logan. A few minutes later, Jack was munching on some slightly burnt pancakes.

"You have some batter in your hair" laughed Logan, reaching to touch one of his spikes and holding it to his blue eyes. Using a towel, he wiped away the batter from his hair.

"Well, since the blizzard has us all "trapped" what do you want to do?" asked Jack.

"Internet and phone are out so I think we'll have to settle for some cuddl-"

A knock interrupted them suddenly.

"Who the hell is that?" snapped Logan as Jack was embracing him. Grumbling, he opened the door.

"Surprise!" smiled Luna, walking in with arms filled with food and games. Alexander smiled as well.

"Hey guys! Hope we weren't interrupted anything" he said, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Of course not!" scoffed Logan nervously.

"Well we have Monopoly, video games, soda, candy, chips-"

"Woah, hold on, are you guys staying here?" asked Logan.

"We were hoping. It's FREEZING at my house and my parents won't turn up the heat and we can't at Luna's because they think we will screw each others brains out" said Alexander.

"You got ice cream?" perked up Jack.

Luna took out a giant tub of vanilla.

"I love you" sobbed Jack, hugging the tub tightly.

"Save it for Logan" retorted Jack grinning

**One hour later…**

"Oh my god. This is boring" said Jack.

"Well, I'm bored so, spin the bottle" said Luna, a grin both Alexander and Logan feared growing in her mouth.

"Um…only one girl, 3 dudes here" said Alexander a bit panicked.

"Exactly. If I don't get a kiss, at least one of you will" laughed Luna, taking an empty Coke bottle and spinning it. After a few seconds, it stopped squarely on Jack. Logan gripped his knee as Luna leaned over and planted a quick peck on Jack's frosty lips.

"Nice lips" complimented Jack.

"Hey!" snapped Logan rather crossly.

Luna smirked. "Your turn." she said. Jack flicked the tip and it ended on Alexander after a second.

"Um…" Alexander had gone red as a tomato. Jack looked sheepish

"Oh for the love of homosexuality" growled Luna, taking Alexander's hair and pushing it to Jack, causing the 2 to briefly kiss for a second. After taking a picture, she pulled him away.

"Now was that so damn hard?" asked Luna. Still red, her boyfriend shook his head.

"Ok, now Alexander you spin it" smirked Luna. Sighing, he spun it for it to land on Logan.

"Seriously" he said. Logan hesitantly leaned over and barely touched his lips before leaping away, squealing. "NO TOO WEIRD!"

"Geez, you're the bisexual dude here, would you chill?" asked Luna, lowering her camera.

"Phew" said Alexander in relief.

Jack just rolled in the floor, roaring with laughter.

"Let's just eat" suggested Logan, ripping open a bag of chips.

"Awesome!" he marveled, digging into the bag.

Luna snatched a soda and popped it open and spilled it on her open mouth, a stream of brown cascading in, while Alexander munched on some gummy worms. Jack dove straight for the ice cream.

A few seconds later, Luna was leaping off the walls as Logan tried to chase her down.

"This is why I'm scared of her" said Alexander.

Jack just happily ate the ice cream, quite amused by everyone.

"YOU COULD BLOODY WELL HELP YOU KNOW!" snapped Logan loudly.

"Fine. I'll get some thread."

A few hits and punches later (all from a sugar-rushed Luna), she lay in the floor, twitching at the last bits of sugar ran through her system.

"I've never seen her like that" said a still alarmed Logan

"She gets really embarrassed about it. Last time, she grabbed some guys crotch and ran away screaming "I have the D, I have the D!" said Alexander.

"Logan, can you help me out with the ice cream?" asked Jack from afar.

"Okay, come on" smiled Logan, grabbing a spoon and digging in the ice cream along with the Guardian of Ice and Snow. A few mouthfuls later, he collapsed in the floor declaring no force on Earth could make him eat more.

Jack set aside the ice cream and laid down along with Logan. Smiling, Logan curled up to him, wincing as he was full of vanilla. The spirit wrapped his fingers with Logan's warm ones. At first, he smiled but then, he seized up as he saw a bunch of blurry images.

_A tall man with slicked back black hair and a dark gray robe snarling_

_Jack, motionless and cold, in dark blue water. He wasn't wearing his signature blue jacket and he had brown hair and sort of old clothes, including a brown overcoat. Above, the full moon blazed, illuminating the helpless boy and causing him to rise from beneath the cold and towards the surface. Logan watched as his brown hair turned blue and when he opened his eyes, they turned from chocolate brown to icy blue._

"Whoa!" gasped Logan, suddenly being pulled out of the vision as Jack let go of him.

"What? What is it?" asked Jack alarmed.

"I...I saw you. As a kid, brown hair. Moonlight and the water" spluttered Logan incoherently.

"What?" questioned Jack, obviously as confused as Logan

"That man! With the gray skin and black hair and weird eyes, Jack, was that Pitch?" asked Logan

"How did you see all of this?" asked Jack.

"I just touched your hand...Jack, I've seen that man before!" exclaimed Logan

"Pitch?" asked Jack

"Yeah, about a few weeks ago..." said Logan, memories rushing to his brain

_A tall dark man huddled in the shadows of an alley. _

_Logan slowly approached it, worried. He was shaking and shivering a lot_

_The man's eyes flashing at him and growling before he was swallowed by darkness, black sand swirling everywhere like a miniature cyclone._

"Did he hurt you or do anything to you?" asked Jack, now worried.

"I told you, he tried but he was too weak. It was like he was using Sandman's sand but it was all black and corrupted...it wasn't natural."

**A/N: SOOO sorry for the delay, my lovely audience but my computer rights have been taken away so I had to upload and finish this at school (a hell on earth on my book) during Tech Class. Enjoy and remember: reviews make me update faster **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart of Ice**

**By Mallory Mirkov**

**Chapter 4: One big happy family…plus Jack**

The rest of the week went by rather quick. Luna and Alexander come over on Wednesday and Thursday but Jack's blizzard managed to keep them away on Friday, granting him and Logan some quality time together.

"What's the movie now?" asked Jack

"Home Alone. A classical" smiled Logan.

After playing the movie, Jack scooped up Logan and lifted him up, causing the other to giggle as he was set down and wrapped in a blanket and hugged by Jack tightly. However, he'd barely hit the pillow when sleep claimed him

* * *

When Logan woke up, he was hearing something amidst the roar of Jack's blizzard: the familar screech of the garage doors

"Holy fuck!" he swore and leapt off the couch. Swiftly, he shoved all the junk food from the coffee table into a nearby bag, threw the clothes Luna and Alexander left and never picked up in his closet and turned off most of the lights. With a leap worthy of a gold medal, he landed on the couch just as the door opened.

"Wuzzgoingon" rumbled a sleep Jack

"Parents are here." said Logan before shutting his eyes and wrapping himself in a blanket

Coop and Helen Matthews, along with Rosemary Matthews strolled in. Jack looked at them. Coop had a sort of bachelor/playboy kind of look while his wife, with dark orange hair and full red lips, looked like a model. Rosemary, barely at the ripe age of 10, had long flowing dark brown loosely curly hair, probably from of her father.

"Damn" said Jack.

"Logan?" asked Helen, narrowing her eyes. Logan feigned getting up, yawning sleepily

"Oh hi guys...what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much…heard there was a blizzard and Rose was getting sick so we decided to come home a bit earlier...any problems I should know about?" asked Helen

"Nope." said Logan

"Okay then,"

"Hi bro" greeted Rosemary, sneezing. Despite her attractive appearance, it was somewhat subdued with her sickly skin and slightly blood-shot eyes. She walked over and hugged her brother for a bit before collapsing lifelessly in the couch.

"It's kind of cold in here" noted Coop, shivering slightly

Logan blushed. Jack's presence hadn't bothered him for some reason. He would get cold but with him blushing so hotly at the Guardian's affection, he barely noticed it.

"Um yeah, the room was getting stuffy. How was the lodge?"

"It was great honey but I'm exhausted so please don't stay up too late...Good night!" she said, climbing the stairs with her husband

Jack sat down near Logan, smiling

"Well guess there goes our privacy...I'd make out with you to pass the time but it would look weird to your sister." said Jack, nodding at Rosemary, who was watching as Kevin and his mom hugged.

"Yeah, making out to an invisible albino would be" snorted Logan in a whisper

* * *

Over the next few days, the blizzard lessened a bit so Logan was allowed to have friends over. His parents had only Christmas day off, not the entire week of it and Rosemary was too busy with her computer to bother to pay any attention to her brother.

"I feel worried" revealed Jack

"Why so?" asked Logan

"Pitch. You saw him. That's not good...not one bit" he growled.

"I can take care of myself" retorted Logan. Sure, Jack might be the Alpha but he wasn't a wimp either.

"Pitch is serious stuff Logan. He can make you feel like there's no hope for anything" replied the winter spirit darkly, freezing a few leaves

"I know but don't get all protective boyfriend on me. That is not how I roll" said Logan

"Okay...hopefully we won't see him again though" said Jack, narrowing his eyes and causing a puddle of half frozen water to become a solid block of ice.

"You think he wants something?" asked Logan

"I have no clue." said Jack. He got up suddenly.

"I'm going to go to the North Pole to report this. It might be something" he said. His determined face broke into a small grin and he gave Logan a passionate kiss before he whispered

"Wind, to the North Pole" The wind swirled around him and he was instantly thrown in the heavens, letting out one last laugh before he disappeared in the clouds. Logan sighed.

"Well, now I'm bored..." he said. He looked in the distance. The sun was setting and he was tired from his recent snowball fight with Jack...

Climbing back into his room, he changed into some pajamas and baggy gray shirt and began to drift into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

_Logan was laughing as he, Luna, Jack and Alexander played in a semi-familiar pool of ice. Jack was levitating snow balls and pelting Luna, who grinned at the Guardian with glee. Above, the sun shined brightly, causing it to sort of glow underneath them as the frozen water caught the light and reflected it._

_However, a cloud suddenly passed over the sun and blocked it. Not even noticing, Logan sent a huge snowball at Alexander who was too busy staring at the ground to care._

_Logan suddenly noticed tiny hairline cracks in the ice. They were releasing black sand._

_A cackle, malevolent and dark, filled the air._

_He let out a yell as he went under the ice as it cracked._

_Logan was plunged into a dark cool world. The water didn't bother him too much but Luna, Alex and Jack were sinking fast like stones. Logan watched helplessly as a black tentacle rose from underneath and grabbed Alexander and pulled him into the depths. Logan let out a yell that released a lot of oxygen from his lungs. His vision blurred but he managed to see Luna and Jack also get pulled under the pool. He swam upwards, scared and terrified._

_He broke the surface of the water with a echoing splash and tried to swim to the shore when fire suddenly blazed out everywhere, circling the lake and boiling it._

_He felt himself grow horror-struck. When he was 8, he had been caught in a school fire...he had been in a fiery inferno...flames blazing out of nowhere-_

_But he was no longer in a boiling pool but a flame engulfed school, papers and desk being reduced to ash and the air itself so poisonous his lungs felt dirty. He tried to cough but couldn't breath properly. Sweat poured from his forehead as he weakly tried to run out the classroom, go anywhere. But outside was the same: fire licking the floors and walls, burning them. He felt his knees buckle and collapse underneath him, feeling powerless. Then, in the hazy smoke and blurred vision, he saw two golden eyes, watching from in the middle of the hall. The man. Pitch._

_"Die" he breathed before the entire school exploded with a bang, sending Logan flying backwards. Fire caught on his jacket and began to burn his skin, feeling it get devoured and his screams, though weak, loud over the crackle of fire-_

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he saw only a red light and Pitch in the floor, hair standing on end.

"Guess you lived that...we will meet again" grinned the Nightmare King before leaping into the shadows in the corner of his room and vanishing with one last cackle. Logan snatched the wood piece and felt tears fall on it as he called for Jack. And Jack came, his eyes wide and fearful as he watched Logan sob. Wordlessly, he held him tight until Logan managed to stop.

"He...he...showed me...fire...you and the tentacle...everything so hot" he sputtered.

"It's okay, it's okay" soothed Jack, trying to calm him down, despite cold fury growing in his core. How dare he. He was going to freeze him from inside out.

The next morning, Logan woke up, his eyes feeling swollen and his mouth slightly salty, in the arms of Jack, who was lying beside him, arm loosely wrapped around him.

He smiled

"Always the protector, huh?" he whispered before getting up and walking to a book nearby.

Ever since he could remember, he would draw strange and to others, wondrous pictures of what seemed to border on reality. Giant castles and monsters.

There was one picture he liked in particular. An angel he guessed, flying across a silvery moon, a bow in one hand. He had been in one of his dreams once. However, he hadn't seen the angel's face and was forced to leave it blank.

It was one of his things...

He flipped over to a new page and labeled it "Vision 49"

Jack's magical wood hadn't been the only trigger for his visions. He guessed that he had been gifted with some sort of power that allowed him to see strange but amazing things, so vivid it was like he had been there himself. At night, he would always wake up and start to draw a bit, just to keep the memory. Mostly, he saw people. From different centuries and eras. He noticed there were always too and there always happy... he had no explanation for it. When he was older, he felt the vision growing less vivid and the senses, the touch, the smell, the taste and the noises were gradually fading and at high school, vision. When he was only in kindergarten, the visions had been intense and more frequent. Nowadays he was lucky to get one at all.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Jack suddenly, sitting up in his bed and watching Logan sketch.

"Drawing something" he replied, still absorbed in his drawings. Jack floated over to him and peeked.

"Vision 49?" asked Jack.

"It's the latest vivid dream I've had in a while" explained Logan. Jack furrowed his dark eyebrows.

"You get these often?" he asked.

"Mostly." he replied.

"Humm..." said Jack.

"What is it?" asked Logan.

"Nearly 50 visions is something rather strange" pointed out the Guardian

"Well, there were more when I was younger but I can barely remember them..." said Logan.

Jack's eyes, bright blue, shone. "You want to?" he asked, smiling and grinning.

"Sure? How?"

"Tooth Fairy. She has memories of your childhood in teeth, after she takes on of your first few teeth from when you're little. I can try and convince her to bring them to me if you want" said Jack Frost.

"That would be awesome!" exclaimed Logan, hugging him and dropping the drawing.

"Great! We'll go after breakfast. I'm going to spread a bit of winter in the north side of town. Dress warm!" smiled the spirit, before once again calling the wind and flying away, staff in hand

**A/N: And that ends another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will introduce some foes and a bit of a climax scene because well, you know, love's a battlefield you know! Review and rate please! And I have to say, wow, I never thought people would think this story would be that good! :D**

**My cat is my inspiration you know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart of Ice**

**By Mallory Mirkov**

**Chapter 5: Fire and Darkness**

**A/N: Well, hello there, my young little insane fans, up for another chapter? This will diverge from my usual "aww kawaiiness" and go more for a battle scene. Hope you enjoy! I'm not just all about love you know ;) Takes place right after Chapter 4.**

"Come on Logan!" yelled Jack. Logan grumbled and pulled on his gray and dark purple jacket.

"Alright, let's go" he said, slipping on some gloves. Clutching Jack, the winter spirit said "Wind, to Toothiana"

He felt his orange hair whip in the wind along with Jack's white hair and his feet leave the floor of his bedroom. In the air, he clung on for dear life until Jack's hands lifted his legs and carried him bridal style.

"Nice" he commented on the gesture.

"Aren't I the perfect catch?"

"Come on Ice Boy" he said, smirking, as Jack slowed a bit. Shrugging, he caused the wind to pick him up faster.

It took a bit of time since Tooth's place was in some mountains but finally, they reached the place. Logan marveled at it. It was decorated with an ancient but at the same time, modern appearance. Jack's voice echoed everywhere.

"Tooth!" he yelled

"Hey Jack!" said a voice. Tooth was waiting for them and holding a gold tube in one of her hands. Her violet eyes widened at Logan. She was still the same fairy he remembered from last time, her body covered in green, blue and other colors that reminded him of a peacock.

"So I finally meet the boyfriend!" she giggled, inspecting Logan closely.

"Tooth, I saw you when I was in 3rd grade." reminded Logan

"Yeah but never with Jack as your looooover" smirked Tooth, stretching "lover" like a rubber band. Logan blushed hotly.

"_I really need to stop doing that!_" he thought angrily.

"You've been hanging around Jack haven't you?"

"How did you know?" asked Tooth mystified.

"Only Jack is that irritating" he smiled.

"Funny." said Jack in a mocking tone, pretending to be insulted.

Sticking out his tongue, Logan spotted his own face face, smiling, in one of the ends of the gold tube.

"Are those my memories?" questioned Logan.

"Yup. Ready to see your visions?" asked Tooth.

"Of course" said Logan, as Tooth was about to hand the canister when suddenly there was an explosion of bright orange forced him away. Tooth fluttered aside and watched the scorch mark in the floor, where she had been hovering a second later. Logan looked at his hands, expecting to see them damaged. The heat of that sudden explosion had been incredible.

A girl was laughing as she watched from above. She had a black dress with bright red flames sewn in the bottom and some clouds with bolts of lightning near her hips and with a scarlet belt wrapped around her waist. She also had perfectly tanned skin, hair black like coal and glowing red eyes.

"Scarlet?" asked Jack.

"Who the hell is she?" asked Logan, furious at the strange girl.

"She's a spirit of chaos" explained Tooth.

"Betting she's not on our side"

"She's destruction" growled Jack.

Scarlet chuckled.

"Jack, always the "good" guy…pathetic. Ice is supposed to be cold and unforgiving. It's all snowballs and popsicles until some kid gets hypothermia, isn't it?" asked Scarlet. Logan shuddered. Her words sure had bite

"Fire isn't all about destroying and consuming either Scarlet. You used to know that" said Jack angrily.

Scarlet created a globe of fire and threw it at Jack who sent a blast of ice at the fireball and extinguished it in an explosion of steam. In a flash, Logan was instantly snatched around the waist by Jack. Logan looked around for Scarlet: she was trying to nail Tooth down, who ducked and swerved all of her attacks, which, despite missing, where taking a heavy toll on her home.

"Stop! Jack let me down!" protested Logan

"We gotta get out before she hurts you!" protested Jack

"I'll hide somewhere but she's going to wreck the place so go and help her" said Logan. His visit shouldn't end up in the destruction of Tooth's realm.

Jack's blue eyes glared into Logan's brown ones. The fact that they were chocolate brown and furiously determined didn't help.

"Ok, go!" he yelled, letting down Logan, who raced for all it was worth, avoiding stay fire blasts, ducking and dodging.

Scarlet was enjoying herself rather well until he saw Logan leaping from one building to another. She smiled and sent a blowtorch blast at him. Logan turned to see Jack flying in front of him and sending a powerful beam of icy energy to counter it. Logan barely glanced and just kept running, stumbling slightly as fire and ice collided in a thundering crash

"Aww, so cute, Jack's little boyfriend wants to run. Let's give him a warm welcome!" Scarlet held out her hand and unleashed a bolt of lightning at Logan, who just barely managed to leap behind a wall, hyper-ventilating.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" cackled Scarlet, preparing another lightning bolt. Logan suddenly walked out of the wall.

"Come on, you call that a lightning bolt. More like a weak spark."

Scarlet's hands were sparking and her eyes were slitted.

"Are you getting mad? Geez, what a weakling" said Logan.

Jack looked horror-struck.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded

"Come on, Jack, even you can see she's no true spirit of destruction." laughed Logan

Scarlet growled and held out her hands, unleashing a beam of powerful white-red lightning. Logan revealed a shard of a mirror and held it out and bounced the bolt back to Scarlet, who rattled and shook as she was struck and fell into the ground with a crack. Logan was sent flying back and with a grunt, he got up, his hair slightly spiky and smelling ozone. His teeth tasted a lot like metal.

Jack grinned at Logan but then yelled something. Logan turned around and saw a cloud of black sand engulf him and suspend him, his arms and limbs trapped in the dark mineral. Gasping, he tried to release himself only to be thrown into the wall. From a distance, Logan could make out Pitch standing nearby and growling just as blasts of icicles sent him into the shadows. Getting up and tasting his own coppery blood, he yelped as Pitch popped up behind him and engulfed him in a cloud of darkness.

The sand was cutting off the oxygen rather quickly, as it tried to suffocate him. Kicking and trying to keep his eyes closed, he heard muffled sounds as Jack tried to hit the sand ball but failed and kept swearing at Pitch, who only replied with jeers and taunts. By now, Jack was losing his cool and Logan could hear as his demands got more and more desperate. Now with renewed vigor, Logan tried to escape the sand. Suddenly, he realized that he couldn't hear Jack anymore, only Pitch's taunts and Tooth's terrified yells as she asked for Jack to get up.

Jack lay in the ground as a circle of flames robbed him off his power and strength, beside him Scarlet, hands raised as she kept the ring of fire going. However, above, as sand swirled, Jack, Scarlet, Pitch and Tooth watched as red light began to shine from inside the sand. Gasping, they watched as an explosion of sand and red light blinded them.

Logan slowly descended into the ground, skin shining luminous rosy glow. Shocked, Scarlet stopped the fire and allowed Jack to see the outline of luminous angel wings glow from Logan before he collapsed in the ground, unconscious.

"What the fucking hell?" yelled Scarlet before she was blasted into a frozen statue. Pitch growled at Logan's crumpled form and then at Jack.

"It's not o-" he paused as he was suddenly kicked right in the face by a flying Tooth. Growling, he sunk into the ground and appeared next to Scarlet and grabbed her as he vanished in a swirl of black smoke

"Logan!" yelped Jack, racing to an unconscious Logan and helping him up.

"Whoa that was a rush" he mumbled weakly. Jack clutched him tight. He looked at Tooth

"Can you please give me his memories?" asked Jack

Tooth shook her head and pointed to where a half melted tube was.

"Scarlet" snarled Jack. He picked up Logan and hissed: he was really warm.

"See you around" he said curtly before flying off, feeling dread bubble in his pit.

**A/N: So there goes another chapter I suppose! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, I appreciate each one of them! Chapter 6 coming soon! REVIEW AND RATE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Heart of Ice

By Mallory Mirkov

Chapter 6: Shards of Truth

**A/N: Why, hello all you Lojack**

** fans! (LoganXJack) : P In case you have been wondering, recent events have been putting me a bit ahead of schedule. Also, if it's not asking for too much, in case any of you like to draw or something, you can try and sending a fan picture of Logan and Jack to be the new book cover. Winner gets to be briefly featured in a future chapter of this story! Try sending them in by Christmas or so ^^ **

**Also, this is a double-feature: two chapters! So twice the enjoyment!**

The second Jack landed in Logan's room; he inspected Logan for about the 100th time.

He was still unconscious, and his skin was paler that him, almost sickly.

Setting him down in the bed, his skin came in contact with Logan's and he yelped. It was blazing hot! Hurriedly, he pulled off his jacket and threw it aside.

"Hope I don't freeze you" he whispered. Stretching out his hands, he tried to summon a trickle of power to his palms, trying to cool him down. A blue glow shone from his hands, bathing Logan in a azure light. Moving them up and down, he slowly decreased the temperature. However, Logan didn't awaken. Sighing, he stopped trying to cool him down and pulled back as he heard footsteps: his parents.

"I'm so sorry…please get better Logie" he said, adopting the pet name for his orange haired boyfriend, before leaping out a window and watching as Mr. and Mrs. Matthews opened the room and checked on Logan, noticed the temperature and called Rosemary, who bounded in the room, confused as to her brother's sudden fever. For a few minutes, they attempted to figure out what could have caused his sickness, before deciding it was best to leave him alone to sleep. Jack looked away: horrible guilt bubbled in his core. Rising in the air, he caused a gust of wind to propel him to the only place he considered a home

The pool remained unchanged, still frozen but Jack noticed that it was starting to slowly defrost, so he clanged the bottom of his staff in the slushy ice, sending a ripple of frosty magic into the water and making it colder. He could see his reflection clearly now: same white hair, brilliant blue eyes and pale skin. He was missing something though: that usual smirk. He tried a grin but it quickly evaporated at the thought of Logan, bedridden and sickly.

What caused that red light and explosion back at Tooth's home? Was it Logan? Did Logan have powers?

Questions swirled around his head like bees in a hive, but really, he had only one question

"Is he going to be okay?" he said aloud.

He suddenly remembered something: Jamie! He'd barely seen the happy-go lucky believer, since about the battle with Pitch

Swooping above the trees, he headed towards a familiar house.

But…no…this wasn't the Bennett household. The mailbox had been painted and replaced with "McAshton" now.

Sneaking inside a window, he saw Jamie's room was now hot shades of pink and many "Hello Kitty" posters pinned up everywhere. He nearly yelled bloody murder as a girl kicked open the door, about 14 years old, wailing as she listened to some music Jack could hear from all the way in the other side of the room

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOWLS OF-"

"Mary I said keep it down, your father is sleeping!" protested a weary voice

Mary let out an "ugh" and slammed the door shut and kept screeching on songs. Shuddering, Jack quickly left, horrified.

"Where are you Jamie?" he asked.

_When Logan opened his eyes, he saw he was stranded somewhere. As his vision cleared, he could see it was on top of a peak. And surrounding him was a Ancient Greek temple. He looked around. Giant columns towered over him while an altar nearby had numerous offerings: rose petals, pearls, numerous flowers and fruits. Overseeing the banquet was a statue of a woman, barely covering her stone breasts with a loose shawl and the hint of a smirk on her face._

_Suddenly, he heard noise._

_A boy was racing into the temple, trying to get away from two people: a boy and a girl._

_For some odd, reason, the racing boy's face remained hazy and disorientated. However, his pursuers were visible._

_A girl with dark hair and a white toga was crying as she said_

"_Please! I love you! I am the one you are destined to be with!" she wailed, sobbing_

_Next to her a boy, with dark wavy hair and similar features to the girl, tried to shove her aside._

"_No! Do not listen to my sister, for it is I that your heart truly belongs with!" he proclaimed, eyes soft on the running boy but hard on his sister._

"_Shut up! I do not want to hear either of you. I cannot choose!" protested the blurry boy, turning around. He suddenly took out a dagger, long as a foot._

"_My heart cannot handle this much pain. I welcome Hades with open arms and for my pain to leave as I depart this earthly plane" shouted the boy, raising the dagger._

_With a dull screech, he impaled himself, right on his stomach. He stumbled over; blood freely pouring from his wound, staining his white clothes and turning them dark red. Both siblings let out horrified screams and turned and ran, yelling for help and for the gods._

_Meanwhile, the boy slowly bleed to death. His attempts to get closer failed, as if a invisible wall was blocking him._

_Above, he noticed the moon, first yellowish, turn to bright silvery blue. Light spilled all over the dying boy and the blood seemed to vanish from his robes and his wound vanish. The boy's eyes fluttered open one more time before he closed them_

Logan woke up, swallowing and gulping air as if it weren't enough in the entire world

He looked down at his own stomach in fear of seeing a giant bloody wound. Instead, he saw his black shirt and below it, the same skin, no blood or tears in it.

He hugged himself, feeling his spine shiver with goose bumps.

He had felt it: The pain of the other boy and that knife sinking inside him, ripping him open and releasing warm liquid-

He was suddenly shocked. Hadn't he also smelled the sweet flowers in the altar as well, and a hint of perfume from the girl?

And he could remember it clearly, not like his other dreams.

Getting up, he grabbed a water bottle nearby and gulped it down and after some searching, found the wood piece, among some discarded papers and pencils. Logan put it right above his heart and felt it beat a little harder as his body concentrated on one single thing: Jack Frost

Jack felt mad. Very mad. He wanted to freeze that girl, that pest, to solid ice and then smash her frozen statue with his staff.

Instead, he just sulked on the roof

It wouldn't be like Jamie to just absentmindedly _leave. _No, Jamie would have said something, anything to send out a message of where he had gone.

He headed back to the pond, this time, his bright blue eyes searching everywhere.

For the most of an hour, he just floated around, not really sure of what he was looking for until-

A letter, nailed to a branch and blowing slightly in the wind. Snatching it, he fumbled with the envelope and tore it open

**Jack, if you're reading this, you must have found out I've moved. I'm sorry but don't worry its close by where I've moved. Burgess is still my only home.**

**I live in Windsor, Cypress Road, 3267, a big gray house. Please, meet me there when you can.**

**-Jamie**

Jack's eyes looked at heavens

"Take me to Logan."

* * *

Logan opened his eyes to see Jack landing in his room and he instantly threw himself on him, hugging him tightly as possible.

"Jack!" he yelped, feeling the icy fabric slightly crack from the intensity of the hug. Jack hugged him back but then pulled back looking at Logan confused.

"What happened?" he asked, eyes wide and fearful

Logan quickly explained the strange dream, feeling rather bashful as he approached the death.

"How could you feel it?" asked Jack

"I don't know. All I know is that…that boy died for love. And, call me little Miss Sensitive and feminine over here but…I don't want that ever happening to us" said Logan, blushing.

He yelped as Jack pulled him forward, arms trapped between his own chest and Jack's and kissed him. Again, that strange intoxicating feeling of polar temperatures colliding forcefully filled him, numbing Logan's senses as he felt the older boy kiss him feverishly. However, it escalated as Jack's tongue entered his own mouth. By now, everything was now heightened, he could feel Jack fully reminding him as his role as the Alpha. Logan would have guessed that to others, it might seem weird, because it would look more like he were making out with the air.

Finally, Jack pulled back. Logan noticed (rather surprisingly) that Jack's cheeks were now the color of dark purple, which he figured was his way of blushing. He also saw something else: lust. Pure raw lust that the spirit had little control of, his permanent teenage body hormones going into overdrive at the make-out session

"Uh…Jack?" asked Logan, feeling a bit scared.

Jack blinked.

"Um, sorry…" he said, now kind of worried.

"It's fine….in fact…Jack, have you ever had a relationship before?" asked Logan. Instantly, he felt like crap.

"Never…you're kind of my first" said Jack.

_Pff, give him a week as mortal and he'd have at least 9_

"Okay…by the way, any plans for Christmas?" asked Jack, obviously wanting to change the subject. He didn't seem to keen with relationships.

"No. Probably spend time with my family. Why?" asked Logan. He'd barely realized it

"Try to go to bed early on Christmas Eve and wait for me." he replied.

"Okay. By the way, what's that letter in your hand?" asked Logan

"There is the kid, Jamie. He lives here, in Windsor. He was the first person that believed in me. He's really special to me and I want to see him. Any chance you can take me here?" asked Jack, holding out the letter.

Logan looked at the address and nodded.

"Wait…is this Jamie Bennett?" asked Logan in surprise.

"Yeah, that's him. Why?" asked Jack.

"I used to babysit him."

"Let me guess, he loved reading about me didn't he?"

"No, he actually preferred the Easter Bunny"

"Liar"

* * *

**A/N: I warn you, next chapter will be graphical. You have been warned. Fairly. :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Heart of Ice

By Mallory Mirkov

Chapter 7: Under the mistletoe

**A/N: Excuse the lame title.**

* * *

"This is it" chirped Logan.

A large gray house faced the two teenagers. It was decorated with some Christmas decorations and a couple of plastic reindeers. Logan slowly walked towards the front of the house and, after a deep breath, knocked.

Jack's eyes widened.

Jamie hadn't changed a lot from last year, however, the gap where Jack had accidently caused a tooth to be knocked out had been filled with a new tooth. His hair was a bit longer and his eyes still that light brown shade.

"Um…Logan? You do know I'm old enough to stay by myself right?" asked Jamie, confused.

Logan smiled

"I know but, someone from the past wants to meet you" smirked Logan. Jack walked towards the door and gave Jamie his customary smirk.

Jamie's eyes went wide as plates

"Jack!" he yelped, hugging the Guardian, instantly causing Logan to bristle with anger

_Chill, he's FRIENDS with Jack. Plus, the kids like 11, I'm 16. Be the mature one_

When Jamie pulled away he looked at Logan

"You can see him too? But you're a teenager!"

Logan raised an eyebrow, allowing Jack to fill him in.

"Most believers are young like Jamie. Not many teenagers and adults usually last out long enough to believe in people like us" said Jack.

Logan barely realized that. Hopefully that wouldn't EVER happen.

"So how do you know Jack?"

"I met him over a year ago."

"Wait…I thought I was your first believer" said Jamie rather saddened. He must have been really happy with being Jack's first believer

"Uh…you still are! I'm the first teenager to believe in him. You're the first for kids!" recuperated Logan quickly.

Jamie seemed to be cheered up by that.

"Let's go to the pond!" he suggested.

Jack nodded and gripped both Logan and Jamie. By now, Logan had realized Jack had, for such a skinny kid, disproportionate strength.

"Home" he said. A more powerful wind tunnel plucked them from the ground and, after a lot of yelling from Jamie, they landed gently on the snowy banks of Jack's pond.

Jamie began to form snowballs but Jack easily summoned one from his staff and hit him right in the chest.

Logan had no time to run.

Jamie pelted Jack with snowballs, while the latter snatched Logan to act as a shield.

"This how you treat your boyfriend!" he yelled

Jamie giggled.

"You two are dating?" he asked.

Jack blushed purple while Logan nodded, surprisingly not nervous.

"That is so cool and weird at the same time!" laughed Jamie. Jack seemed to relax a bit: did he really think a sweet kid like Jamie would disapprove of Jack and Logan?

* * *

They spent most of 3 hours pelting each other but eventually, Jamie had to go home to his parents and sister. Just as they arrived home, he hugged Jack for a second and then Logan.

"Thank you" he smiled, before entering his home and closing the door.

"Thanks Logan" smiled Jack, pecking him.

"You're welcome." grinned Logan, feeling the familiar cold in his lips.

"Listen, I have to go make some snow because Old Man Winter isn't really handling well. I'll drop you off home but then I have to leave. Remember to wait for me."

"That's fine" said Jack.

Another flying trip, Logan was dropped off home. Jack smiled at him and then flew off.

Walking into his front door, he noticed Rosemary waiting for him.

"Oh, hello" she said.

She didn't sound happy.

"Mom and Dad want me to figure out where the hell it is where you disappear to most of the day. So I'm not leaving you alone for one second." snapped Rosemary.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not in the mood Rosemary, so don't be offended when I say butt out. It's my life"

"You keep talking to no one!" argued Rosemary

Logan's blood froze.

"I hear you, talking to some "Jack" person and he's not even there! You're talking to the air!" said Rosemary, her eyes trained on her brother.

"Rose, I need YOU to stop eavesdropping and spying on me. I'm getting tired of it. Now, I'm going to my room. You annoy me at all, I'll publish your diary on the Internet, because it's not the first time you've stirred up shit." snapped Logan, blood roaring to his ears.

Rosemary looked thunder-struck as her brother walked away and slammed shut his door to his room.

Still, he shouldn't let her (as annoying and evil as she was), ruin his night. He took a quick shower and put on some black pants, a dark green dress shirt with a vest and doused himself with cologne. By the time he was done, he could hear the rapping on his window.

Damn.

That was his only reaction to Jack.

He had deserted his usual jacket and leather pants for white skinny jeans, a blue shirt and gray and navy sneakers.

"Nice clothes Jack. Where did you get them from?" asked Logan

"North." replied Jack, holding out his elbow. Accepting the gesture, Logan looped his arm to his and flew into the night, feeling the Guardian as nervous as he was.

They didn't go anywhere fancy, just the local mall but Jack was just so oddly charming Logan felt giddy 90 percent of the time. Using North's charm, he managed to stay visible to others and he felt the albino's hand on his as they strolled around. They managed to grab some delicious Chinese food before Jack held up a packet.

"Here, I want you to have this" said Jack.

Opening it, he raised Jack's gift from the tiny box and deep within the tissues.

It was silvery metal snowflake with a tiny blue gem in the middle, the cord simple leather.

"It's not much but it's marked with my magic. Sort of like that wood piece but stronger. It binds us. That you are mine" said Jack.

Logan watched him stare at Logan as he slipped on the necklace. The gem glowed in reply.

"Come on, time for your last gift"

"Another gift? You're making me seem like the bad boyfriend here!" smiled Logan

"It's not a problem."

They headed away from the mall and decided to walk. After a while, they arrived at a forest.

Jack waved a hand in the air and the air rippled and revealed a tree-house hidden by magic.

Logan did a double-take.

The tree-house was filled with a bunch of candles and rose petals were sprinkled everywhere, some on the large bed awaiting them. A bottle sat in the table next to the bed. And, by hooks, mistletoe covered the ceiling.

+"I can't…fight it. I want you. To take you. To mark you as mine" growled Jack. Logan had no reply but simply hugged Jack and began to kiss him. Jack eagerly continued pace and returned the kiss, hungry and lusty. His cold tongue slipped into Logan's hot mouth with ease, wrestling with Logan.

"Jack…" he groaned, feeling himself unravel and Jack peel off his jacket and remove his own clothes.

Whatever Jack had done over the years, it showed. He was skinny but he had a hint of muscle in his stomach and arms, not overly huge but still pretty sexy. Growling, he ripped off Logan's clothes, revealing his tan skin underneath.

"Ah-Gah!" yelped the mortal as the spirit's hand wandered below, right above his crotch

"Excited aren't we?" asked Jack huskily

"Shut up-Ah!" gasped Logan as Jack grabbed his nether regions and then kissed him.

This was completely different that all those times they ever made out. This wasn't either sweet or gentle. This was rough and lustful.

"Jack-"

Oh god.

Jack had just taken off his pants and boxers and thrown them aside. Emerging from his pants was a giant pale erection, 7 inches long.

Logan felt himself blush so hard he felt like he would develop facial blood pressure issues. Jack stroked himself a bit and groaned, a sound so needy Logan felt his pants become much tighter. He watched as Jack grinned and unzip his pants, using only his teeth.

"You secretly a sex Guardian too?" he managed, as his pants were thrown aside and his full hardness revealed.

"No, but you sure make me feel like it" replied Jack.

"Holy-Ah!" yelped Logan. Jack's cold lips kissed the head of his dick before he swallowed all 6 inches without trouble

He felt two cold fingers in his mouth and then near his asshole and pry the clenching walls apart. Logan let out a string of incoherent moans and groans, all saying "Jack" and "Oh fuck"

Everything seemed to happen so quickly. Finally, Logan felt, just as he hit his peak, descend with a crash. Jack towered over him, eyes serious.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Logan looked into his blue eyes, full of determination but also with worry.

"I'm ready. I want this…" he breathed. Jack grabbed the bottle and took out some lube from it, covering himself and Logan's hole with the stuff

Adjusting himself, Jack put Logan's legs on his shoulders and then grabbed his member and slowly, gently, pushed in, his cock covered in lube.

Logan let out a scream. This was supposed to feel amazing! It felt more like he was being ripped brutally apart. Jack ran his hand up and down Logan's chest, trying to calm him down.

"It hurts at first, trust me?" he asked. Eyes nearly watering, he nodded and Jack began to shallowly thrust in, dick sliding in and out and balls slapping him. Eventually, the pain ebbed away and pleasure began to course through Logan's body, making him yell and scream for more. Jack obliged, screwing him so hard he would leave bruises. Finally, Jack's free hand found Logan's weeping member and a mere two strokes later, caused his boyfriend to let out one last yell of bliss and cum all over his chest and face. A second later, Jack let out a few grunts and then, stiffen as he came inside Logan's ass. It seemed like it would never end, a continuous flow of semen but finally, Jack pulled out and, managing one last peck on Logan's sweaty forehead, collapsed next to him, spent and tired.

* * *

**A/N: So this makes me feel like a giant perv, since I'm writing this from a school computer and people around me have no idea what the hell it is I'm doing. I hope it wasn't bad and that you've all enjoyed!**

**By the way, I'm launching a Christmas themed story (loosely based on my friend's own twisted love life) titled "16 Days: A Chance for Romance" in the Harry Potter category. If I publish it, please give it a shot! REVIEW AND RATE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heart of Ice**

**By Mallory Mirkov**

**Chapter 8: Aftermath**

When Logan woke up, his rear end was very much sore and he was sticky everywhere. He also felt cold.

Then it hit him

Oh god.

He vainly looked for clothes.

There!

Quickly, he put them on, waking Jack.

"Hey there sunshine" he smirked, not even bothering to cover up. Logan went beet red. Yesterday's lust was now today's embarrassment for eternity.

"Drop me off at Luna's as quickly as possible, my parents and Rosemary must be freaking"

They landed in Luna's house just as the latter was waking, eliciting lots of swearing and later, after divulging their activities from the other night, laughter

"My little boy's all de-virginized!" she cackled, ruffling Logan's hair while he muttered about killing her.

"Well, sure, I'll go along with the plan. Better not get me in trouble though, because if so, I will require a picture of you two and permission to write a smut story for fiction press." she remarked.

Logan looked at Jack for support. He received none.

"By the way, how did you get here so fast? And without a car? The mall is far from here, along with your little club house if it's in the woods" said Luna

Jack looked worried.

"Should I?" asked Logan helplessly. Jack looked trapped and confused but finally, he nodded.

"Jack isn't really…human per say. He's immortal. He's about 300 years old and his last name is actually Frost. He's a Guardian."

Luna looked like she just got slapped.

"What?" she asked weakly.

"A Guardian is like, a protector of something. Jack is the Guardian of Fun" said Logan

"You're telling me the reason Jack here looks like an albino is because he is immortal? Next thing you'll be telling me, the flipping' Easter Bunny is real too!"

Logan face palmed and Luna swore.

"Seriously, come on, Logan, you really need to warn me about you and your supernatural boyfriends"

"Ok, but just please, I really don't want people to discover Jack's secret." begged Logan. The blonde nodded and then looked at Jack.

"Ok, I'll keep the bloody secret if it means that much to you. But I'm telling Alexander too, I swore to a strictly "no lies" relationship" said Luna.

"Fine, just Alexander, no one else"

"Ok then. Now, let's face the face music, shall we?"

Logan's parents hadn't been very pleased at him though, after some convincing, bought the story.

"I'm sorry, really, Rose irked me I needed to get away for a bit so I went to Luna's and fell asleep there"

"It's fine, but remember, next time, just call." said his mom, lips pursed. She was finding it hard to be mad at the boy who rarely caused issues.

He was too sore to do anything really and winced every time he sat down. He was also worried.

He'd been laid. He'd had sex with Jack Frost. Apparently ordinary boys were far too normal, so he had to get an immortal to have sex with him.

Though this slightly pleased him, he was worried.

Last night had changed his and Jack's relationship for good. The kisses, the make-outs all paled in comparison to what occurred just a couple hours ago: he'd made love.

Most boys in his school would go nuts over this (well, maybe not the heterosexual population though) but Logan felt now mortified. What if Jack thought it was far too weird to see him anymore and flee off?

No, he wouldn't do that. The necklace that was under his shirt, cool against his warm skin was clearly a sign Jack had strong feelings for him. Feeling himself heat up, he took off his jacket and threw it aside and then thought about his other issues.

Scarlet and Pitch were teaming up and all of the attacks were directed at him. He was starting to wonder what was so important about him. Okay, he got he was Jack's weakness, as the snow boy would fight tooth and nail for him but it seemed much more than that.

The visions, suddenly breaking free from Pitch's sand, everything….it was all part of something much bigger.

Groaning, he tried to remember the vision. From what he could figure out, it had been maybe Ancient Greece and the boy who killed himself had died from not wanting to choose between two people to love. And, from he had been told by Jack, the moon had been what changed him.

He needed to figure out where that vision had taken place.

**4 hours later…**

He had been at the verge of giving up when he spotted something in Wikipedia.

The statue of the temple of whatever was from Aphrodite, and the temple (though it had been destroyed), had been located in the top of a hill.

Boy died because of love in the temple of Aphrodite, who was the goddess of love.

He clutched the snowflake necklace and thought "Jack" with all his might.

5 minutes later, Jack appeared.

"Hey what's up?" asked the Guardian

"Jack, I have a question"

"Yes?"

"There are Guardians for many kinds of things right?"

"Yes and no. Sometimes, the Man in the Moon would create spirits but most of them didn't become Guardians. They went kind of solo. Kind of like me."

"Well, there are spirits of fun, memories, wonder, hope and dreams right?" asked Logan feverishly.

"Yeah so?"

"Jack, who is the spirit of love?"

**A/N: Ooooh, the plot thickens! Until 5 reviews have been submitted, no 9****th**** chapter so go on, review if you want more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heart of Ice**

**By Mallory Mirkov**

**Chapter 9: Revelation at last**

**A/N: Phew, 31 reviews? This is a VERY nice present you guys! Here goes, one of the more dramatic chapters. This story might be reaching it's end now that this chapter is out, perhaps 3 or 2 more after this and then it's done! Weee!**

* * *

The second the words left Logan's mouth, there was a cold blast of wind and he was abruptly plucked out, with Jack into a swirling portal of light and sound.

His ears popping, he crashed into some sort of ground. Groaning, he picked himself up to see he was in some sort chamber, deep underground. The only avalible light was that of rosy pink crystal above them. The chamber was rectangular and wide, the otherwise pure white walls decorated with pictures.

Jack ran his fingers along the rough walls. They were pictures of the same angel boy Logan draw so much. But there was one difference: this time, the two could clearly see the mystery person's face:

It was Logan. His hair was scarlet red however and he looked more mature and seemed to be fighting hordes of darkness, shooting heart tipped arrows to defend glowing hearts.

"Logan…what…" Jack was dumbfound. This was weird to the extreme: pictures of Logan as a angel?

"Eros Rosethorn" read Logan from the wall in front of him.

"That's him, the spirit of love" said Jack.

"But…no, these are pictures of me, how is that possible, I can't, I shouldn't!"

"But you are" rasped a voice.

There was a bright yellow glow and a man appeared before them. He was grinning rather pleasantly and had an aura of power that radiated.

"Tsar Lunar" said Logan

"The Man on the Moon" said Jack, looking very much shocked and near the point of fainting as he weakly bent down respectfully.

The Man on the Moon had a sort of wise Asian sort of look to him, and was wearing a pure white robe that had glowing silver symbols sewn on it, making it seem as if the entire robe was made out of pure moonlight. He put his palms together and bowed his head.

"Jack Frost. Logan" he greeted.

"What is going on, I mean no offense, but you've never set a heavenly foot down here" said Jack.

"Special times call for special requirements. I could not have relied, no offense to your intelligence, both of you, to figure out my cryptic clues that could change the tide of what may be the ultimate battle with Pitch" said Tsar Lunar.

"What is it?" asked Logan.

"Do you know what it is the reason you can see Jack? Without having believed in him? Why you are inclined to drawing pictures of angels and having visions of things you think you've never experienced? It's all part of the big picture" said the Man on the Moon, striding across the floor and casting a glow.

"You were born to very loving parents, as you know, couldn't have better parents that them. And you should know that. Even small things, like you pushing together your friends Luna and Alexander played a role in your destiny. You were born to love. That was your path. Haven't you ever noticed how many couples seemed to come to you for advice? It's your gift, to help love go around"

Tsar Lunar looked a bit tired now and his form flickered slightly.

"My point is, Eros died of heartbreak and became part of the first Guardians. A large portion of Earth believes in love, which is what made him such a powerful person to be dealt with. Eros was then reborn, a bit ironic, into the protector of love, of emotion, and swore to never let anything stop him from keeping love alive."

"But not even Eros is invincible, try as he might. He was killed in battle. However, he was still immortal and, because of his promise, the Universe rewarded him with one final gift"

Logan, now struggling slightly to keep up, gulped and asked.

"What did he get?"

"The gift of rebirth, to once again live and be reincarnated into another, this time becoming an ordinary boy. Despite not having his full Guardian powers, he still retained his innate need to help lovers"

"That boy is you, Logan Matthews. You are the reincarnation of Eros Rosethorn, the Gaurdian of Love"

For a full 5 minutes, no one uttered a word. Logan just kept staring wide-eyed at the Man on the Moon and then Jack and then himself, drawn on the walls.

"….but…I'm just not…I can't…I'm just Logan!" protested Logan.

"Logan, look at the facts. They all add up" retorted Jack.

"Guardians don't have to believe in others for them to see other Guardians, it's part of their powers" he continued.

"Look, I can't explain it, but there is something about you that attracted me in the first place, and I think it's this, you're incredibly special. You affect others in ways you can't imagine, including me" said Jack, blue eyes trembling.

"Jack…I just…I don't feel like you, you're a bloody superhero and I'm just the powerless ordinary boy of the duo"

"Not anymore." Argued Jack.

"This is part of Aphrodite's temple, which was long ago destroyed. Residual magic still lingers here and, if you would allow it, I can attempt to reawaken your powers"

Another pause

"Become immortal? A Guardian? Like Jack? Leave everything I know behind?"

"Partly, yes" said Tsar Lunar.

"I'm sorry but…I can't, I can't just live bearing the fact I just became Cupid by abandoning my friends and family and life…I just can't."

"I have great need of you, Eros, a great battle looms in the horizon, and it's victor is dependent of you joining the Guardians or remaining mortal."

"But…I just…I can't"

Tsar Lunar bowed his head.

"I have an idea." He said.

"You are allowed, only to your closets friends and family, to tell them you are a Guardian and you're future. It's only fair. But you have only until the next month, after which you will have to return to your duties."

"Okay…on that note…I'm ready" said Logan. Tsar Lunar nodded and strode over to the reincarnated Cupid and placed his hand on his chest and his thumb of his forehead.

Smoky tendrils of energy snaked their way from the crystals, dimming them down slightly and into the Man in the Moon's chest, giving him a pink glow in addition to his silvery one. Energy buzzed around Logan who felt as he slightly rose into the air, now embracing his destiny and-

But then suddenly, there was a sound like a bug zapper and Logan landed back in the ground and Tsar Lunar was shoved back by unseen forces.

"Are you okay, MoM?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine….I don't have enough power here to awaken you…it will take a more potent full moon to allow me to restore your Guardian powers…I have an idea though. Next full moon, we will attempt to use the Moonpool and the crystals along with the full moon in alignment with Jupiter to make you immortal once more….in the meantime, you should return to your home. Don't forget: you have until next month to tell your friends and family you are to be Eros, and then, you must depart." warned Tsar Lunar.

Logan nodded weakly. The mystical deity waved a hand over the two and another portal opened underneath him and Jack, sending them back to Logan's room. However, Logan was thinking of only one thing.

He had a month, then his normal life would be changed.

Forever

**A/N: Reviews make lovely end of the year gifts, as you might now. Try sending one right now. You save a life every time you do you know. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well...**

**Hello...**

**It's been a while I suppose...**

**Honestly, I'm not sure to continue this story. I mean I have a few ideas but they aren't many. Unless you guys REALLY want me to continue, say so or I delete this by the end of the month. Bai!**

**-Mallory Mirkov**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heart of Ice**

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

**By Mallory Mirkov**

* * *

Jack knocked on the door.

"Go away!" yelled a weak voice from inside the room.

"Logan! You can't be here forever!"

"I will until this power goes away!" snapped Logan.

"I'm coming in whether you want me to or not, so stand back!" warned Jack. He flew out a nearby window and blew the door open with a gust of wind.

"Stop!" yelled Logan. Jack was radiating a mixture of impatience and worry that was so strong it made him nearly hurl.

"This is normal!" protested Jack

"Empathy! Empathy is a curse!

"Your past life could handle it so can you-"

"OH REALLY? Jack, I left my house to hang out with my friends and I nearly scream at my friend because Luna was pissed because she was there and she always flirts with her boyfriend! I'm powerless against this! Half the time I am acting on the feelings of someone else!" snapped Logan.

"The next full moon is tomorrow night. Then you're home free"

"Except I still haven't told my folks and Rose about..."

"They still don't know?"

"I barely had time to-"

"A month seems pretty long to me, at least in mortal terms"

"Look, I'll tell them tonight. For the mean time, please, I don't mean to be a pain but can you take a rain check on our date? I mean, I am spending the rest of eternity with you as an immortal, mind waiting a bit longer?" begged Logan.

"...Oh alright. I'll see ya around."

Logan nodded as Jack flew out the window, taking away his emotions with him. Sitting down in his bed, Logan just thought over what had currently happened over the course of the month.

After the failed awakening of his old powers, Logan had begun to feel sick and tired of anyone. He barely stood school, so many turbulent emotions. Even Jack was becoming unbearable. But that wasn't just it: the roots of his once light orange hair had slowly reverting into a deep rich shade of velvet red, like it was in his past life. His strength and speed had increased slightly and he, like he had proved right now, he could now feel what others could feel.

His family suspected nothing out of the ordinary: his parents oblivious and Rosemary too busy in her life.

Tonight however, he was going to tell them: only his parents, Rose, Luna and Alex would retain any memory of him: it was a side effect of awakening a reborn spirit, according to North. Only people who he was close with would remember him at all.

Six o' clock came rather early for his taste but, after carefully considering his options on the matter, he just decided to temporarily deal with his new power on his own and picked out the best clothes he could.

The spaghetti seemed extra…tasty? Logan never knew his food suddenly tasted so well when it was his last with is family. Finishing it, he cleared his throat and nearly vomited: Rosemary's face was blank but annoyance at him was toxic and his parents' worry nearly made him want to cry. Ignoring it, he began

"You guys know I love you right?" he started

Cautiously, they all shook their heads.

"I don't like lying to you. And I've been keeping a secret from you for some time…"

His mom was really scared now

"I…I'm not…like you. Genetically speaking"

Rosemary raised an eyebrow

"Sweetie what are you-"

"I'm not just human: I'm like…a reborn spirit"

"A what?" questioned his father.

"It's going to be hard to believe but I'm the reincarnation of the spirit of love."

"Like Cupid?" asked his mother

"Exactly. Tomorrow I am leaving to do my job and be Cupid" said Logan

"Son I can't-"

Suddenly, they all slumped in their seats, asleep.

"What the-"

Jack burst into the room, wild-eyed.

"Jack what on Earth are you doing?" asked Logan shocked.

"I gotta get you out of here, Pitch is trying to destroy the town!" yelled Jack

"What!"

"C'mon!" urged Jack. Logan nodded and rushed upstairs, taking off his clothes and taking out a sleeveless black shirt, comfortable pants and tennis shoes and his necklace from Jack. It glowed bright blue in his chest. Also grabbing his bag filled with the only possessions he deemed precious enough to still have as an immortal. Racing down the stairs, Jack snatched him and soon, they were flying in the air, wind swirling around them, cold and frigid. As they flew however, blasts of black sand began to narrowly miss them.

With a booming sound, the two were struck in mid-air. Jack dropped Logan, who fell from the air. Swooping, he caught him again. Logan breathed heavily, feeling anger and hatred from Pitch nearby.

But this time, something rather odd happened.

Logan raised his hand just as Pitch sent a wave of darkness at them. Feeling Jack's determination along with Pitch's anger, black colored ice shot out of his hands.

"Whoa!" he gasped. Jack gripped him tight.

They managed to escape the town to arrive at some sort of deserted island with a volcano.

"We are here" said Jack. He gripped Logan's hand

"Ready?" asked Jack, eyes twinkling blue.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy! Sorry for being so late with it! Love you guys and please share and review this story.**

**Now if you excuse me, I will now continue watching "The Most Popular Girls in School" (really funny YouTube show).**

**BIIIIIIEEEE!**

**-M.M**


End file.
